Replaced?
by RainbowTiger178
Summary: Emma returns from her travels, eager to once again be with Cleo and Rikki. But when she meets Bella, she thinks that Bella replaced her. Tensions rise as Emma starts bullying Bella. Will Emma go to far with revenge: or will Emma make a new friend?


Rikki's p.o.v.

One day, while Bella, Cleo, and I were hanging out in her room, we heard Cleo's dad yell "Cleo your friend's here!". The 3 of us were confused, but Cleo and I were super happy when we saw Emma walk through the door. "EMMA!" Cleo exclaimed. She jumped up and hugged Emma so hard Emma looked overwhelmed. "Can't…breath…" she said. Cleo stopped suffocating her. "Sorry" Cleo said. "Bella, this is Emma. She's another mermaid friend we had before you came. Emma, this is Bella, a mermaid we met after you left" Bella and Emma shook hands. But I could see in Emma's eyes she was suspicious of something. "Hey I gotta go. Will and I are going on a date" Bella said. "See you later" Once Bella had left Cleo's house, Emma instantly started talking. "You replaced me!" she said. "No we didn't Emma!" I exclaimed. "Yes you did! Cleo, you instantly started babbling about me being a mermaid! How do we know we can trust her?" I lost it. "Emma, Bella has known about us for almost a year! She hasn't told anyone except Will, and that was to save me from robbers!"

"See?"

"Bella didn't do it alone! I told him, too" Cleo said. "And when Will found out she was a mermaid, she lied and said she was the only one!"  
"Who the heck is Will, anyway!"

"Her boyfriend! He was a new boy a while ago!"

"Whatever. But what's with the crystals? Where are your lockets?"  
"Em, we still have them! It's not like we threw them in the garbage!"  
"I KNOW you replaced me, and there's no excuse for what you did!"

Emma stormed out of Cleo's house.

"That went well…" I said sarcasticlly.

Emma's p.o.v.

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't.

_They replaced me with another mermaid._

__Over and over, I kept thinking, '_Why would they do this to me?!' _

On the way to the JuiceNet, I knew something was different. _Rikki's_ was the new name? What happened to the JuiceNet? Did _everything _change while I was gone?! Then I saw Bella walking by. I followed her into the cafe. I watched her get a juice. I walked up and tried to confront her about stealing my friends.  
"Hey" I said. Startled, Bella turned around with the drink in her hand, and it hit my stomach. 10…9…8… Oh, no! I glared at Bella and ran to the bathroom. 8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… I made it to the bathroom just in time before I flopped on the floor with a golden tail replacing my legs. I groaned and reached for a paper towel. Just then Bella walked in. At least Cleo had told-I mean, blabbed to Bella that I was a mermaid. But it was better than Bella being in shock. "I'm so sorry!" Bella said. "It was an accident, I swear!" I just narrowed my eyes at her. "Oh, please. First you try to steal my friends and now you try to expose me!" Bella scowled. "I didn't steal your friends and didn't try to expose you!" When I finally got a paper towel in my hand, I started to dry my tail. "Here, let me help" Bella said. She got a paper towel and started rubbing my tail. I glared at her. "I don't need help! Get out!" I said. "You're just so rude and selfish!" The moment I said that, I regretted it. But it felt so good to just let out the pain. I could see Bella was blinking back tears. "Okay" she said calmly. She handed me another paper towel and walked out. When my legs came back, I just walked away.

_She took my place. And I knew it. _

Cleo's p.o.v.

Bella came over later that day crying. I'd never seen Bella cry.  
"Is she still mad?" I asked.

Bella nodded. "She thinks I replaced her. But I didn't! Did I?"  
Rikki shook her head. "Of course not! Emma's just being over-dramatic"

"Right" I said. "Bella there's no need to get upset. How about a swim to Mako to cheer you up?"  
"Ok" Bella said.

About 20 minutes later, we were at the Moon pool. And sure enough, Emma was there. "What're you doing here?" she asked. Of course, she seemed pretty mad. "Em, Bella didn't take your place. Didn't you meet other friends around the world?" Rikki said.

"Yeah but none of them are mermaids! That's why I was looking forward to coming home! But no! You'd rather hang out with the other mermaid!"

Bella started crying again.  
"Em, look how you've made Bella feel!" I shouted.

"Serves her right for replacing me!"

"For the millionth time Bella did NOT replace you!" Rikki yelled.

"Yes she did! I know it! And there's nothing you can do to convince me she didn't."  
Emma just turned and swam away. Rikki started to follow her, but I stopped her. We both knew Emma was the fastest swimmer, so Rikki nor Bella nor me could keep up with her. Bella was upset all over again. "Bella, there's no-" I started. She interrupted me. "Yes there is! Emma hates me! She thinks I'm selfish and rude! She said that right to my face!" I couldn't believe it. Emma had called Bella a mean name. Rikki said "That's not like Emma to call someone a mean name!"  
_This is not happening! _I thought. The old Emma who cared about everyone; the Emma who was loyal and friendly- That Emma was gone. This new Emma hated Bella more than anything.

Bella's p.o.v.

I felt guilty. Maybe I did replace her, despite what Cleo and Rikki told me. But I'd never felt so bad about myself in my life.

Later that day, Will and I were hanging out at the cafe, and Will instantly knew something was up. "What's wrong?" he asked. I sighed. "Cleo and Rikki's old friend, Emma, she's back in town" Will looked confused. "What's wrong with that?" I blinked back tears. "Emma thinks I replaced her!" I blurted out. "She hates me! She called me rude and selfish right to my face!" I tried not to cry again, but I couldn't help it. "I'm sure Emma doesn't think that" he said. He knew that she hated me. He was just trying to make me feel better. Will was such a sweetheart for doing that, but it felt like nothing could make me feel better.

"I gotta go" I said. I had to make this right. I needed to talk to Emma and tell her how bad she made me feel.

I found Emma at the other table. I sat down with her. "What do you want?" she said. "I-I just wanted to say-" I said.

"Save it! Don't try to talk me into thinking you didn't replace me!"

Emma stormed out of the cafe. I was left there, alone.

_She hated me. She_'_d be happy if I left the planet. _

No one could make me feel better. I felt so rotten about myself. I just ran out of the cafe crying.

Rikki's p.o.v.

"Hey Rikki!" Zane called me. I rolled my eyes at him. "Zane, get over it. We're never getting back together" I automatically said.

"This isn't about our relationship. Earlier today I saw Bella sitting here. She was crying"

"So?"

"Well its not like her to cry"

"Emma's back in town. Emma thinks Bella replaced her. We've tried everything to convince her she didn't but nothing's worked"

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"What part of 'we have tried everything but nothing has worked' don't you understand?"

"Ok, ok, I was just wondering. Maybe I should talk to Emma"

"No. Don't. It'll just make it worse."  
"Rikki, trust me. I'll handle it"

"But-"

"Rikki, I know I made some mistakes in the past, but this time it's different. I'll handle Emma"

I sighed.  
"Fine. Knock yourself out"

Zane's p.o.v.

The next day, Emma came in for a morning juice.

"Hey Emma, have you met Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said. "She's rude and selfish, right?"

"No. She's not like that at all!"

"Obviously you haven't met her"

"I met her almost a year ago! She's not rude or selfish!"

"She did this to you! She turned you against me! I knew Bella was bad news the moment I met her!"  
Emma handed me a $5 bill and stormed to a table. Rikki walked by. She obviously knew that I failed.

"So how'd it go, Mr. Great-at-talking?" Rikki asked.

"You were right" I said. "Didn't work. Em thinks Bella turned me against her."

"What's up with Emma? The old Emma would never be like this!"

"I don't know. But I don't like this new Emma"

"Neither do I"

Rikki walked off.

Cleo's p.o.v.

"It seems like now she hates EVERYONE!" I said. Rikki, Bella, and I were hanging out in my room.  
"Yeah" Rikki said. "Zane tried to talk to her. Emma thinks Zane has turned against her"

"What're we gonna do?" Bella asked.

"It seems like our friendship with Emma is tearing apart!"

Bella looked a little sad.

"But we're not forgetting you, Bella"

It was silent. We were all thinking.

"It seems like-" I started. Then a light bulb popped into my head. "I've got an idea!"

I pulled out my phone. I texted Emma:  
_Meet me moon pool_

Emma texted me back:

_ok_._ on my way_

"Come on, girls! We're goin' to Mako!" I said cheerfully.

Emma's p.o.v.

"Ok, guys. What do you want?" I asked at the moon pool with Bella, Cleo, and Rikki.

"Emma," Cleo said. "For a while, you've hated Bella, but you didn't even try to get to know her"

"I know her perfect! She's rude and-"

"Drop it, Em! Take it from us, Bella's not like that at all. If you and Bella got to know each other, you'd realize that Bella is everything buy rude and selfish"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Bella, I'll show you my power. Cleo, I need water, please"

Cleo made a blob of water come out of the moon pool. I froze it. "Cool!" Bella said. Rikki melted the ice. I watched Bella put out her hand, and it turned into something. I swam over and touched it. "Jelly?" I asked. "Neat" Suddenly it turned into water again. "How'd you become a mermaid?" I asked Bella. Bella told me the story of how when she was 9, she went into the sea caves of Ireland and became a mermaid. I told her how I became a mermaid with Cleo and Rikki. "Guys, you were right. I was being silly" I said. "Bella, I'm really sorry for making you feel so bad about yourself, and for calling you those rude names"

"It's ok, Emma"

So it was official: Bella, Cleo, Rikki, and I were best friends. And my friendship with Rikki and Cleo was restored. And that day, I made another best friend, so now I had 3.

THE END


End file.
